Princess Karaoke
(En:) |written by=(Ja:) Akatsuki Yamatoya (En:) Ardwight Chamberlain, J.M. Morris |directed by=(Ja:) Hiroki Shibata |chief animation director=Shigetaka Kiyoyama |art=Tetsuhiro Shimizu |animation studio= |airdate=(Ja:) August 29, 1999 (En:) November 6, 1999 |continuity= }} Tai and Joe discover Mimi being waited on as a princess by some music-loving Digimon, who hope to awaken their master from a deep sleep using the power of Mimi's voice. Synopsis Tai, Joe, and take Matt's swan boat to a large castle on an island. Upon entering, they find lots of and rushing around, running various errands for the "princess", who turns out to be none other than Mimi. When Tai and Joe tell her she has to go, she reacts badly and has them all thrown out by her servant Digimon. Tai and Joe wonder why these servants follow Mimi's orders, and they take the group to their slumbering master, , who they say fell into a deep sleep after losing a singing contest, and will only awaken after hearing singer as good as the one that defeated him. They explain how told them about Mimi's amazing singing voice, so they found her and had her sing for them. The first time, Mimi forgets the lyrics, so the Gekomon and Otamamon serve her a food buffet to help her remember. The second time, she complains about the lack of decoration and asks for a makeover. She continues to make excuses and demand things from the Gekomon and Otamamon, becoming spoiled and eventually not singing at all. Tai's first suggestion is that he sing instead of Mimi, and everyone in the group ends up having a go, all failing miserably. Tai's next plan is to record Mimi's singing on tape, with 's help, though Mimi quickly finds out, and has all five of them thrown in the castle dungeon. After having a bad dream, Mimi wakes to sees Sora, who comes out of hiding long enough to console Mimi. Mimi realizes what a fool she's been, and her crest glows as a result of her change of heart. She releases the group from jail and decides to sing again for the Gekomon and Otamamon, much to their pleasure. When ShogunGekomon finally awakens to Mimi's singing, he is less than pleased at being disturbed, and blasts everyone with the horns on his back. He is eventually defeated by , and Mimi joins Tai and Joe as they set off to join the rest of the group. File:1-25 01.png File:1-25 02.png File:1-25 03.png File:1-25 04.png File:1-25 05.png File:1-25 06.png Featured characters (1) * (2) * (5) * (8) * (10) |c5= * (6) *'' '' (13) * (15) * (16) * (16) |c6= * (9) *' ' (11) *'' '' (14) * (18) }} Digimon Analyzer Digivolutions (Number indicates order of occurrence.) Quotes "How do they get their mail?" :—'Joe' is back to climbing stairs and back to complaining. "We should have known it was Mimi." :—'Tai, Agumon, Joe, and Gomamon' learn the identity of the spoiled princess. "And you want ''me to give this up? I don't think so!"'' :—'Mimi' doesn't want to give up being a princess. "Get down off that high horse of yours and shift your rear into high gear!" :—'Tai' can't tolerate Mimi's attitude. "Whoa! Somebody's had a few too many donuts!" :—'Tai' sees ShogunGekomon for the first time. "Sorry, I forgot the words!" "You know, this place is too dark. How about we get a disco ball and some spotlights, huh? And, of course, we'll need hair, makeup, and costumes." "I'm tired. Let's pick it up tomorrow." :—'Mimi' is a princess of excuses. Tai: "Just leave it to me guys, I've got it!" Others: "Huh?" Gekomon: "I knew it! I knew you would come through!" Otamamon: "Yay!" Joe: "What are you thinking, Tai?" Tai: "Well who says you need Mimi to wake up Jumbo? Crank it up and let me take a shot!" Others: "You?! Aha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" Tai: "What'cha laughin' at?" :—Tai has... an overestimated assessment of his own singing. Mimi: "I wanna sing a song, a song that'll wake you up, and when you hear my voice, you'll call me a sweet buttercup. Just give me a listen, hmm-hmm-hmm, uh—Sorry, I forgot the words!" :—'Mimi' auditioning her original song and almost awakening Shogunmon. Almost. Tai: "I'm gonna sing a song, a song that will wake you up, I'm gonna belt it now! Shogunmon, It's time to get UP!!!!!" Joe: "I'm attempting to sing a song, a song that'll awaken you and aid all the Gekomon that are loyal to your world view and the idea of you being in charge. I'm attempting to sing a song, a song that'll awaken you and aid all the Gekomon..." Agumon and Gomamon: "I croon this song to you! A tune from now until June! When you hear us sing, you'll call us singing buffoons! We just wanna wake you! So don't close your ears! Or you can sleep for years!" :— Tai's, Joe's, and Agumon and Gomamon's version of Mimi's song. "After that, he might not wake up for another 300 years." :—'Tai's' view on their failed singing experiment. Mimi: "So you thought you could pull a fast one on Princess Mimi did you?" Tai: "That's Princess ''Meanie!"'' :—Tai and Joe's attempt to trick Mimi into singing has landed them, their partner Digimon & Palmon in the dungeon. Tai: "Is she gonna chop off our heads?" Joe: "Don't even joke." :—Tai and Joe wonder what Mimi has in store for them now. Mimi: "Oh...won't anybody help me? Palmon, don't leave me!" Sora: "Hey." Mimi: "Huh?" Sora: "Hey, Mimi." Mimi: "Where am I? What?" Sora: "Do you have any idea what that horrible dream was trying to tell you, Mimi?" Mimi: "I'm sorry! Oh, I really am!" Sora: "Well, then you know what you have to do to make things right." Mimi: "Yes..." Sora: "'Atta girl. I knew you'd find yourself again." Mimi: "The Crest? Sora?" :—Sora gives Mimi a pep talk, finally teaching her the meaning of sincerity. "I wanna sing a song, ''A song to bring Shogunmon around. When he hears my voice, I hope he likes the sound. He has to listen, Listen to my sincere heart. I've learned that friends are friends, Even when they're apart. I've asked my friends to forgive me From the bottom of my heart! If it's my choice, His eyes will open wide. And the Gekomon will be cheering, Cheering with pride-" :—'Mimi' sings her heart, and her heart is sincere. "You wanna hear some singing?! The ground will shake, when you hear the noise I make, because I'm glad to be awake! YAAAGH!!" "Now it's show time! Now why'd ya try that? Because I'll knock you flat, and now you're gonna feel it! YAAAGH!!" :—'Shogunmon' bringing a new definition to the term "flat note". Other notes , a film from . |MISCELLANEOUS TRIVIA= *Shogunmon announces the episode title in the Japanese episode. *The episode was first aired in English with the typo "Karoake" instead of "Karaoke". This was corrected for the re-runs. *Otamamon, Gekomon and Shogunmon are all from the same evolutionary line, being Rookie, Champion and Ultimate, respectively. }} de:Prinzessin Karaoke